TaylnJohn
by BritaChica
Summary: TaylnJohn deathbed songfic to Will Young: Anything Is Possible.


TaylnJohn by Brita*Chica 

A/N: A songfic to the fastest selling single of all time (though I think people prefer the other A-Sided song to the one I've got in here) Will Young: Anything Is Possible. Winner of Pop Idol though I wanted Gareth to win. This is TalynJohn when he died. I have to point something out though: One of the writers of the song is Cathy Dennis and I was wondering if anyone remembers when she was on Never Mind The Buzzcocks a while ago... 

Mark: (Laughing) "You sound like Cathy." 

Sean (I think thats his name, I'm not sure): "It was Cathy, she's a ventrilaquist." 

Cathy: (Mouthes.) 

Mark: "No Cathy, a ventrilaquist doesn't move their mouth." 

Disclaimer: I own the fic. Will Young sings the song. Farscape belongs to the people who own it. 

_I never thought I could be feeling this way._

__

_Standing here in front of you this perfect day. No._

__

_It's hard to imagine where tomorrow will lead. _

__

_I'll keep this moment in my heart, for eiternaty._

__

__I could see her crying. It hurt me when Aeryn cried. It touched something deep down inside my soul and something up inside my brain. It flowed through my body. It was only an emotion but emotions can be strong sometimes, like the one I feel when she cries. The emotion called despair. Despair at her despair. At that moment I didn't even think about the fact that I was going to die. The only thought in my mind was of Aeryn.__

__

_Even through the rain, I kept my faith._

__

_The will to follow through._

__

_And I'll never loose my way again and it's all because of you._

__

__Actually, dad and D.K were in my thoughts as well. Everyone was. I wondered about my double. My double. I would never know now which of us was the real John. He had to be with Aeryn now. If he was anything like me then he would take care of her. I was sure of that. The thing that I wasn't sure of was, would Aeryn let him taken care of her__

__

_I'm flying high._

__

_Like the wind._

__

_Reaching the impossible, I'll never doubt again._

__

_I'm flying high._

__

_Coz your love's made me see._

__

_That anything is possible, possible coz you belive in me._

__

__I see the faces of the people around me. One face I notice something new in. A new emotion. Sorrow. Stark had dealt with many deaths but, as far as I knew, he hadn't helpt anyone he knew pass over. I felt my body shiver like it had recived an electric shock when he took his mask off.__

__

_In a world full of strangers, you were my saving grace._

__

_You showed me I was not alone, alone in this place. No._

__

_I never belived it. That a dream could come true._

__

_But if anyone has changed my mind, then baby it's you._

__

__I don't know what I had expected. What were you supposed to expect. I saw my house, the one that I had lived in when I was younger. It was empty. No sound came from it. I saw Stark standing somewhere near me. Not saw as with my eyes but more like... I don't know. Then he said that he knew how to do something that would help put my mind at ease. Help me to pass over to the other side.__

__

_Even through the rain. I kept my faith._

__

_The will to follow through._

__

_And I'll never loose, my way again, and it's all because of you._

__

__He let me give him a message. Him, the other John. I accepted. I told him to be patient with Aeryn. That it would take a while for her to open up to him. To accept him as more than a ghoast version of myself. Stak said that he would pass on the message. That he would know what I said to him.__

____

_I'm flying high._

__

_Like the wind._

__

_Reaching the impossible._

__

_I'l never doubt again._

__

_I'm flying high. _

__

_Coz your love's made me me see. _

__

_That anything is possible, it's possible when you belive in me._

__

_It's possible to spread my wings and reach into the sky._

__

_Belive that I can fly away when your right by my side._

__They had all left. Left so that me and Aeryn could be alone together. Could say goodbye together. I looked at her face. I wished beyond hope that I could stay with her then. Stay with her and never leave her side. That was never going to happen though. I knew that. Knew that...__

__

_I'm flying high._

__

_Like the wind... Yeah, yeah._

__

_Reaching the impossible._

__

_I never will doubt it again._

__

_I'm flying high, coz your love's made me see._

__

_That anything is possible. It's possible when you belive in..._

__

_Anything is possible. _

__

_Possible when you belive in me._

__

_When you belive in me. _

__

__Aeryn looked at him. She knew that it would have looked strange to people... A peacekeeper crying so much that it seemed like she could never stop. Never stop because she felt an emotion that she had never felt before... Despair. 

A/N: I don't remember that much of the death scene. I was recording the episode and the tape ran out about halfway through it. Anyway, please review.__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__


End file.
